


Begging

by Deyaniera



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyaniera/pseuds/Deyaniera
Summary: Lady Heather and Grissom have a scene.





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> CW: BDSM play, bondage, blindfold, begging, explicit M/F sex

 

 

            Lady Heather tried very hard not to get attached to Gil.  He was an utter delight, but she had a feeling the occasional scene they shared was nothing more than an intellectual exercise for him.  She loved the aftercare, which for him involved a discussion of the scene and how it made him feel.  She loved that he kept pushing her to push him farther.  But she worried that she would go too far.  Or worse, that she would fall and he wouldn’t. 

            None of it was enough to stop her from indulging herself when he appeared.

            She finished a scene with one of her favorite bottoms, and headed to the front to check in.  She did not even try to hide the smile when she saw Gil waiting. 

            “Lady Heather, Mr. Grissom is here for you,” Susan was smiling.  She knew Heather liked Gil, and she enjoyed being able to give her good news.

            “Thank you, Susan.  You may close up whenever you’re ready.”

            “Of course,” Susan said, and began clearing off her desk.   

            “Gil.”  Heather crossed to him, offering her hands.  He took them and kissed her on the cheek.  “Good to see you.  Come, I will make tea.”

             Gil followed her into the kitchen, as was their usual pattern.  Thankfully, the kitchen was hidden from the doors, and once Heather closed the door it was almost as private as her dungeon.

            Heather bustled about the kitchen, her satin skirts rustling with her movements.  Gil sat at the table, watching.  Heather put water in the kettle and set it on the stove.  Then she turned her attention to the tea selection.  “Have you a preference tonight?”

            Gil smiled.  “Something spicy.”

            Heather glanced back at him, verifying the impish smirk and twinkle in his eyes.  She smiled, thinking of the coming evening with even more intrigue.  “As you wish.”

             She selected a chai blend, black tea with a high cinnamon content but a smooth finish, especially when paired with coconut milk.  She decided to make enough for both of them, forgoing her usual lavender or Earl grey blends.  Once the loose tea was portioned, she joined him at the table to wait for the water to boil. 

            “Have you thoughts on tonight?”  Heather asked.  One of the other things she loved about playing with Gil was that he was so forthright.  He wanted to try everything just for the mental exercise.  It had led her to a curiosity about how far he would go.

            “What’s your favorite thing to do?” Gil asked.  The piercing gaze that accompanied it made Heather smile.  Gil was so dangerous to her.  And yet…

            “I love hearing a submissive beg,” she answered honestly.  “Especially when they don’t know if they want me to stop or to go on.”

            “Ah.”  He put his chin in his hand.  “And how would you get me there?”

            Heather chuckled.  “Do you want to find out?”

            “Yes.”

 

            Heather had had a long time to consider what to do.  Once they adjourned to her private dungeon, she waited while Gil stripped.  She prepared the cuffs for his wrists and ankles and laid out a thick collar and blindfold.  She had a strong feeling the blindfold would be the key.  The flutter of excitement in her stomach, the fact that she could still feel that thrill after all this time, the fact that this man brought it to her… it was a double-edged sword.  And yet… 

              Gil reappeared, wearing the exceedingly tight black mesh boyshorts she’d left for him.  She enjoyed the view, all the more for his slight discomfort.  He met her gaze and then dropped his eyes, already falling into the headspace she prepared for him. 

            “You remember your safeword?”

            “Yes, cricket.”

            “And you will use yellow as needed.”

            “Yes.”

            “Yes, what.”

            “Yes, Mistress.” 

            “And are we using the same rules about touching?”

            A pause.  Gil swallowed, then met her gaze again.  “No.  Touch me anywhere, Mistress.”

            Heather couldn’t help the indrawn breath of shock.  But his gaze was even.  “You’re sure,” she murmured.

            “Yes.  I want this.”  Heather studied his face, and he remained steadfast.  Then his eyes dropped.  “Mistress.”

            She smiled.  “Good.  Kneel.”

            He knelt.  She wrapped the collar around his throat, and his eyes softened.  She hadn’t expected that.  She noted it for future use, as she cuffed his wrists, then moved him to the cross.  She had him face it and cuffed his ankles.  And then she began.  Sensation play mixed with thuddy floggers and stingy whips.  Grissom reacted beautifully, and she enjoyed every moment.  When his eyes were distant and his back warm and red, she took him from the cross and put him on the reinforced massage table on his back, cuffing his hands over his head. 

            Heather added the blindfold, and he panicked for a moment, stiffening and struggling against the cuffs.  She put a hand on his chest, lightly stroking, playing with his chest hair.  He was tense, aware of his bonds and blindness.  She petted her way down his chest, over his hip, down one leg.  She could see him fighting himself, as she ran her fingernails up his other leg, scratching lightly.  He didn’t mind too much, she noticed, for his cock was getting hard.

            Heather stepped back, pulling out her violet wand and turning it on.  At the hum, Gil turned his head, startled.  “Shh,” she said softly, touching him again, lightly scratching one nipple. 

            Gil hissed, and she chuckled softly.  Heather zapped herself to test the sting, and the noise made him flinch again.  She moved around him, occasionally zapping herself, watching him grow more and more anxious despite her not even touching him.  She was waiting, and as she’d hoped…

            “Please, Mistress.”

            “Please, what, pet?”

            “Please, let me see.”

            “No,” Heather said, leaning closer to him and gently blowing her breath across his neck.  He flinched, and then she touched the violet wand to his chest.  He gasped as she played it over his chest, down one side, back up, teasing his nipples and making him writhe against his bonds.

            Heather set the wand aside, got a pair of her fur gloves with the claws, and began petting and scratching him, running her claws lightly over his nipples, then rubbing the fur against them.  He writhed again, as she teased closer and closer to his cock, now practically bursting out of the mesh. 

            She rubbed the fur of her gloves over the mesh, and then down his legs.  He groaned, and she took her time teasing him, scratching his thighs, teasing the sensitive spots on his ankles and behind his knee. 

            “Please, Mistress,” Gil whispered, struggling against his bonds. 

            “Shh, pet.  I know what you want,” Heather replied, freeing one hand from the gloves and sliding it up his leg, to his inner thigh.  She dragged her fingernails over his balls, up his cock.  He shuddered, and she thrilled to see it. 

            “Please,” he whispered again, and she moved to rub the fur over his stomach, up to his chest again.  Heather was, for the first time, considering breaking one of her own rules.  She ran her bare hand over the mesh that was the only thing keeping her from touching his bare skin, and he shuddered again.  “Yes, please,” he murmured.

            Heather made her decision.  She took one of the small knives and cut the mesh off him, making him gasp and squirm.  Then she started truly tormenting him.  She stroked his cock until he was thrusting into her hands, and then stopped.  He groaned and arched against the bonds, panting.

            “Mistress, please,” he whispered. 

            “Yes,” Heather said, stepping closer to his head.  She pulled the blindfold off and watched him blink.  His face was so open, so soft.  She knew she shouldn’t, and yet…

            Heather kissed him.  She expected it to be light, gentle, but he kissed her back and it was everything.  He kissed her with passion, tongue, and she could hear the clanking of the cuffs as he struggled against them.  She reached up and freed his hands, and he slid one hand into her hair and kissed her like she was water. 

             She pulled free of the kiss once it was done, and after removing the cuffs from his ankle, she hooked a finger into his collar and pulled him to his feet, then began leading him to the door.  He took two steps towards the door and then stopped. 

            “Mistress?  Or Heather?” he said.

            Heather privately cursed his awareness.  Then she let go of the collar and unzipped the gown she was wearing, stepping out of it.  The black lace panties, matching bra and garter belt were enough to make any man stop thinking, but Gil was not any man.  She could see that he appreciated the view, but he still didn’t move. 

            “You said please,” Heather said.

            Gil nodded.  “I did.”

            “Now please me,” Heather said, extending her hand.  A light came into his eyes, and he stepped closer, taking her hand and then lifting it to his lips.  He kissed the back of her hand, like a medieval courtier, and then pulled her into his arms.  She was not expecting the embrace, but she welcomed it.  She was incredibly turned on from the scene, and the lace bra scraping against his chest made her nipples even harder. 

            Gil kissed her, and she returned the kiss, then pulled back to tug him towards her bedroom.  She had never actually let any of her submissives into the room, but this was different.  She wanted him, and she would have him.

            Gil followed her into the bedroom, and when she backed towards the bed, he tugged her hand to stop her.  She paused to see what he would do, and he knelt, sliding her panties down, lightly raining kisses up her leg once he swept them off.  She shivered, but he didn’t stop.  He kissed up her hip, up to her breasts, then pulled her bra off and began licking and sucking her nipples.  She could not help the moan that escaped her, and she pulled him closer.

            She could feel his hot, hard cock rubbing against her pussy.  She was so wet, so ready.  He kissed her neck, and she shifted, wrapping her legs around him.  He slid home and shuddered.

            “Heather,” he whispered, and she looked up into his eyes.  His eyes were glittering.  She caressed his cheek. 

            “Yes,” she whispered, and he began moving, thrusting slow and deep.  He fucked her like he did everything: carefully, deliberately, attentively.  She could feel the orgasm building, and she arched against him, encouraging it. 

            Gil kissed her again, speeding up his thrusts until she pulled back to moan loudly as she finally climaxed.  And then her shudders brought him to his orgasm.  He rested his head against her shoulder, panting.  Heather stroked his back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled.

             


End file.
